castlecrashersfandomcom-20200222-history
King
The King is one of 30 playable characters in the game Castle Crashers. Background His starting magic power is to heal himself and those in his party 2 damage for Half of The King's Magic Bar at level 1. He is cowardly, as he trembles in fear as the Evil Wizard who steals the crystal. However he is quite helpful during the catfish boss, as his actions give you a hint (when he shields himself means that you have to block its punches, and pointing to refer any kind of combat towards the catfish). Players usually don't choose the king as a good character because of his low healing bonus, and is considered weird by many players for the fact that he kisses his own daughters throughout the game. Behemoth has confirmed, however, that the King is not their biological father. There are at all 9 characters that are loyal to the King. Involvement He is the caretaker of the four Princesses, as well as the founder of the Home Castle and keeper of the Crystal. When the Evil Wizard steals the diamond and his Princesses, he sends his four best knights to get the girls and crystal back. After going to war against the Barbarians, he then goes onto his boat (King's boat) and meets up with his knights to fight off the Catfish. Then, after preparation (and letting his knights go forward and slaughter all the enemies first), he initiates a siege on the Groom's Cathedral castle, helping his knights get over there with his siege catapults. Splash Attack "King's Healing" Element: Healing Power Max Hits: 1 for each player. Damage/hit: Heals. Magical cloud shaped balls surround the King from the back as it heals him and his party. (Note) Party must be right next to the king Projectile Attack "Gold Throwing Knife" Element: Normal Damage: Base Magic Damage The King throws a golden knife at a target. Magic power Jump "Kingly Jump" Element: Normal Damage: Base Magic Damage A puffy white cloud appears under the King as he jumps. Unlocking Released as DLC in the King Pack for Xbox360. Unlocked in the PS3 or PC version by defeating the giant bat Pipistrello Boss on Insane Mode. Trivia *Once the DLC is purchased and downloaded he is already unlocked and playable from the start. *The King is the only character with the ability to heal. *If the King is knocked off of his horse in the Flowery Fields level, the player is able to ride it, and the King is not able to get back on. *There is a glitch if another character has the Kings Mace and drops it that you can pick it up and unlock it even without the DLC. *The arrows from his Bow and Arrow are gold tinted. *If you play as the king after purchasing the DLC, you'll notice that you can see the king, even though you are the king. Some have suggested that the playable King is the genuine one as the other ones shown during game play are body doubles. *When battling other players for the kiss of the princess, the king can heal the other players as well. *There is a glitch where if you let the Bees kill the King, you can pick up his staff. See also * Playable Characters * DLC * Open-Faced Gray Knight * King Pack Category:Characters